The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Geranium ‘Midnight Clouds’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Midnight Clouds’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Midnight Clouds’, a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in his garden in Hillegom, The Netherlands in June of 2008. The parentage of ‘Midnight Clouds’ is unknown, however it is likely to be a hybrid between Geranium pratense and Geranium maculatum based on its characteristics and their proximity in the garden in which ‘Midnight Clouds’ was discovered.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture under the direction of the Inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2009. Propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.